Nowadays, with the development of economy and great improvement of people's living standard, automobiles substantially have gone into thousands of households. The automobile has became a major mode of transportation, and no matter a family automobile or a large freight car and a loading vehicle have occupied half of the transportation industry depending on irreplaceable advantages thereof. However, the greatly increased number of automobiles bring a great test to the transportation safety. Rollover is a major accident form of passenger cars. When a rollover accident occurs, a tragedy of mass death and casualty is caused in most cases, which severely affects the healthy and stable development of a harmonious society. It can be known through statistics, research, and analysis to rollover accidents that the rollover accidents of the passenger cars easily occur to the following roads: 1. a spiral road at an entrance of a viaduct; 2. cornering positions of an express way and an urban traffic road; and 3. sudden turn under emergency (for example, a passenger car in the front brakes suddenly, a pedestrian runs out from a roadside in the front suddenly, and the passenger car in a hurry needs to conduct sudden turn). Therefore, the rollover safety of the passenger car becomes a research hotspot of major passenger car enterprises and scientific research institutions; meanwhile, it is also a main difficulty on an automobile research aspect about how to prevent rollover during cornering and improve the driving safety of the passenger car.
Chinese Patent 200920157324.0 (CN201410927Y) discloses an automobile having a rollover prevention system, and the rollover prevention system includes two left passive hydraulic pumps; a deceleration transmission device, an output end thereof being respectively connected to a plunger of the left initiative hydraulic pump and a plunger of the right initiative hydraulic pump, so that the plunger of the left initiative hydraulic pump and the plunger of the right initiative hydraulic pump move reversely along the same route; a servo motor used for driving the deceleration transmission device; and a control device connected to the servo motor and sending a corresponding signal according to a driving condition of the automobile so as to command the servo motor to operate correspondingly; wherein, the controller includes a trigger device, a control circuit with a trigger switch, a servo motor and a travel switch triggered by the deceleration transmission mechanism. The rollover prevention system is an independent system with specific characteristics, for example, a centre of gravity of the automobile can be quickly moved to a cornering side when the automobile corners suddenly, which effectively prevents the automobile from rollover; however, the major defect thereof is that: a mechanism itself is relatively complicated, an accumulated error exists in a transmission process, or breakdown of any part is possible to cause system failure, so as to affect the implementation of rollover prevention.
Chinese Patent 201310014617.4 (CN103204158A) discloses a method used for preventing automobile rollover, which includes: monitoring automobile declination through a declination sensor and inducing rollover of the automobile in a certain direction; determining the occurrence of rollover through a central processing unit arranged in a controller according to a declination threshold calculated; steering the automobile in a rollover direction induced, and controlling the steering through the controller; accelerating the automobile by changing a position of an accelerator through the steering, the accelerator being controlled through the controller; and braking the automobile through a brake when the rollover is induced to be reduced, the brake being controlled through the controller. Thus it can be seen that, in the method used for preventing automobile rollover disclosed by the patent application document, the automobile is accelerated through steering the automobile in the rollover direction induced and through changing the position of the accelerator in the same direction, so that the automobile is braked in the case that the rollover is induced to be reduced, so as to stabilize the automobile finally. Thus it can be seen that, although the method for preventing automobile rollover of the patent application may prevent automobile rollover, for other automobiles in travelling, especially for automobiles quickly driving on express ways and viaducts, emergent stop of any automobile is easy to cause a rear-end collision of an automobile thereafter, and ordered driving of the automobile thereafter cannot be guaranteed; therefore, the method used for preventing automobile rollover described in Chinese Patent 201310014617.4 is not especially suitable for usual automobiles, but is more suitable for racing automobiles.